Captain Dudley Liam Smith
Captain Dudley Liam Smith is the main antagonist in the 1997 film L.A. Confidential. He is a corrupt police captain serving in the L.A.P.D., and he and his unit of corrupt cops are responsible for arresting Mickey Cohen and subsequently taking over his heroin empire, effectively becoming the most powerful crime boss in Los Angeles. He is portrayed by James Cromwell. Biography Captain Smith is the head of the L.A.P.D's corrupt detective's division, he and the cops under his command, partake in bribes, getting confessions through torture and even flat out murdering suspects. After top Los Angeles gang boss Mickey Cohen is arrested, Smith and his detectives take over his criminal empire by assassinating many of Cohen's top lieutenants and anyone else attempting to take control of crime in the city. After acquiring a large stash of Cohen's heroine, Smith arranges for the assassination of the pair of corrupt cops that stole it for him, one of which results in a mass shooting in a local coffee shop. The murder of this crooked officer and the other unfortunate customers in the restaurant are investigated by hotshot detective, Edmund Exley with the help of celebrity Vice cop Jack Vincennes. Eventually, with prompting from Smith, Exley investigates a group of African-American men for the coffee shop shooting. As all men have prior criminal records they are the perfect fall guys for the murders. One of his usual enforcers and "interrogators", Bud White begins to become suspicious of the circumstances of the shooting as he was the partner of one of the slain officers. His suspicions grow after he meets and begins sleeping with a call girl named Lynn, who works for a local pimp and business man Pierce Patchett. It soon comes to light that Smith has taken over Cohen's criminal empire in Los Angeles and has begun tying up all his loose ends, starting with the two corrupt cops at the night owl cafe. Smith also has Patchet killed and personally murders Jack Vincennes, when he starts to get too close to the truth. However Exeley, tipped off by Smith himself when he mistakenly repeats Jack's last words to him, puts the pieces together and realizes his captain's involvement in the drug trade. In turn Smith attempts to have Exley killed by showing White pictures he had taken of Exely and White's lover, Lynn, being intimate together. Exely, however is able to make White see reason and shows him the evidence he has on Smith and the two decide to work together to crack the case. As the two investigate they are lured into a trap at a vacant house by Smith and his men, a massive shootout then ensues. After killing numerous amounts of Smith's corrupt cops, White and Exley are critically wounded. Smith enters the house and seemingly kills White with a shot to the face. He is about to execute Exley as well until they hear the sounds of police sirens approaching. Smith, thinking he can buy Exley with a promotion, tries to further manipulate him into his scheme by having him corroborate his story so they both come out of the shooting looking like heroes. Smith begins to walk away from the scene towards the incoming cop cars, thinking he has won and gloating over Exley's inability to gun down an unarmed suspect. However just as the police come over the hill, Exley fires his shotgun into the corrupt Captain's back, killing him instantly, and ending his criminal reign over the city of angels. Both Exley and White, who survived the shooting, are commended as heroes for breaking the cafe shooting case and their part in stopping Smith's new criminal empire. Gallery Dudley Smith.png|Smith speaking to Detective Edmund "Ed" Exley Dudley Smith 2.png|Smith witnessing Exley being promoted to Detective Lieutenant status Dudley Smith 3.png|Smith having a conversation with Officer Wendell "Bud" White at a bar Dudley Smith 4.png|Smith and his men watching Exley interrogating a suspect Dudley Smith 5.png|Smith betraying and murdering Detective Sergeant Jack Vincennes Dudley Smith 6.png|Smith in his office with White Dudley Smith 7.png|Smith goes back on his deal with Sid Hudgens and suffocates him Dudley Smith 8.png|Smith confronting Exley after shooting White Dudley's death.png|Smith being shot in the back with a shotgun Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Cops Category:Gunmen Category:Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Assassin Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Gangsters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Drug Dealers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Bludgeoners Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Male Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Liars Category:Charismatic villain Category:Old Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Crime Lord Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Master of Hero Category:Blackmailers Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Bigger Bads Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Lawful Evil